Safe and effective chemoprevention agents have enormous potential to improve human health. This was first demonstrated convincingly in cardiovascular disease, where modifiable risk factors such as high blood pressure and elevated cholesterol levels were identified and targeted for pharmacological management. The result has been the reduction of both the morbidity and mortality associated with heart disease. For some cancers, the promise of chemoprevention has already been realized. Recurrence of breast cancer is being reduced by treatment with tamoxifen, and the incidence of colon cancer is being reduced significantly with NSAIDs.
Melanoma is less common than other skin cancers, but it is much more dangerous if it is not detected early. Melanoma causes the majority (75%) of deaths related to skin cancer. Worldwide, doctors diagnose about 160,000 new cases of melanoma yearly. The diagnosis is more frequent in women than in men. In women, the most common site is the legs and melanomas in men are most common on the back Melanomas are aggressive and frequently metastatic tumors develop. Melanocytic nevi can be broadly categorized into normal nevocellular nevi (or benign neoplasms of melanocytes) and atypical nevi, which are also known as dysplastic nevi.
Minimizing exposure to sources of ultraviolet radiation, such as from the sun and sunbeds, following sun protection measures, and wearing sun protective clothing can offer protection from melanoma. However, a need remains for further preventive measures, such as to prevent melanoma in subjects that are pre-disposed to develop this disease.